How Bloom Learned the Word Corporeal
by Ella Anders
Summary: Was anyone else surprised when Bloom said ' corporeal? How did Bloom pick up such a fifty-cent word?


_**How Bloom Learned the Word "Corporeal"**_

**Summary: Was anyone else surprised when Bloom said "corporeal''? How did Bloom pick up such a fifty-cent word?**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow and Viacom. I, the authoress, do not own and or profit from anything. Please note none of my personal views and or opinions are reflected in this work of fan fiction.**

**Authoress' Notes: Another left-field idea of mine inspired by a conversation involving the word corporeal . This probably will be my last new story and update until December. NaNoWriMo begins this week and I am committing myself to it and my original works. Who knows, might write something worth publishing.**

* * *

I.

From the other side of the thick dorm wall Tecna could faintly make out Bloom's loud voice, "Oh my gosh. That. Is. So. _Awesome!" _

Tecna cringed as she slapped herself in the forehead, _I swear to Dragon if I hear Bloom say the words "magical", or "awesome" one more time _I will_ flip. For a college student and a princess Bloom should have developed a better vocabulary by now. "Awesome", is she trying to be sixteen again?_

Tecna shook her head as she returned her focus onto toying with her cell phone, ever since the- um, _incident _that turned her into a robot, Tecna had become more conscious with her technology and what it was exposed to. After all that last thing she wanted was to repeat that event.

Under her breath she hummed the chorus of Live My Life, her fingers skillfully dancing across her phone's holographic keyboard. A smile formed across the technology genius' face as she fell back a bit more into her chair and started to relax.

"My birthday is going to be so magical!" Tecna froze, her eyes narrowed into small discs as she heard Bloom's latest remark.

"Urgh! Dragon!" Tecna pushed herself away from her desk and her left hand made itself into a fist. _Bloom you _need _a better vocabulary!_

II.

There was a knock at door, "Tecna." Bloom said as she slowly opened the large door just enough to peer inside the technology lover's room.

Over at her desk, Tecna beamed with pride. It was done. Her latest project was finished and just in time too. After hearing Bloom's voice, Tecna jumped ever so slight. Before she turned to face her friend, Tecna slid a small phone to the side.

"Yes, Bloom. What's up?"

"Um, have you seen my phone? I've been looking all over for it and can't find it…"Bloom voice trailed off as she stepped inside the room. "I know I had it last night."

"Actually," Tecna turned back to her desk and picked the phone. "I have it."

Bloom's face lit up, then it damped. "Why did you take my phone?" She asked bitterly as she snached the small device from Tecna.

"I didn't _take _it Bloom," _Well, yes I did. _"I found it on the ground outside the dining hall, you must have dropped it."

"Were you planning on returning it to me?"

"Of course, after I picked it up I noticed that your phone was running off the last operating system and needed updated, so I updated it and your spyware. After all the last thing we want is one of us turning into a robot again…"

Apparently this was a acceptable answer for Bloom, as she lost the crazy look in her eyes and returned to her normal state. "Thanks, Tecna."

"No problem," Tecna responded as Bloom started to make her way out the door. Just as Tecna believed she was out of the woods and was about to celebrate, Bloom seen her latest project.

"What's this dictionary app doing on my phone? It wasn't there before."

"I seen that too, I think it's part of the new system."

Bloom shrugged, "Oh, okay then. I guess I can just delete it then."

It was a good thing Tecna had her back turned, otherwise Bloom would have seen the over-sized grin on Tecna's face. _Yeah, good luck with that. No matter what you do or try you can never delete that app. And until you use the word-of-the-day the notifications will never end. Technology _is _magic! _


End file.
